Avengers Turn into girls!
by pinkyrose101
Summary: usually, Loki hangs out with Eris and discord in his free time. but now hes always ditching them and blowing them off. Making two eternal mischief makers is quite hazardous and they do get their revenge! Rated T for light swearing
1. Chapter 1

Avengers turn into girls!

Prologue

Very little light shone in the darkened room. The only light came from a plasma TV mounted on the wall and a crack in the rich, purple velvet curtains.

"If Discord ditches me too, I swear…" growled a woman sitting on a dark blue sectional. Her pale angular face, light brown eyes, turned up nose, and rather full lips were marred by a hideous scowl.

"Where… is … he." Growled this lady who most knew as Eris, the Greek goddess of spite, she started to pull at her short raven locks that framed her face.

"Open the door, Eris! I'm sorry I'm late" yelled a man outside the door.

"YOU SHOULD BE!" she yelled back as she padded to the mahogany door. She unlocked the silver locks and pried it open.

"Let me guess." Murmured the guy sarcastically, his golden eyes gleaming and his white/black hair mussed His mouth was in a smirk, revealing his pointed canines "Loki forgot, again." You might have guessed who this was; his name is discord, humanized of course so he can enter the dimension the three created to use as headquarters for tricking people and mischief.

"I know, right?" "He's turning into a goody two shoes, always hanging out with those avengers guys."

"Yeah" agreed discord as he walked into her room"so, your choice what to do this sleepover"

Well let's spy on the avengers, its super fun, and we can play a prank on them.

Discord just shrugged and plopped down a dark red beanbag. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on while Eris was making popcorn, candy, soda, and nachos appear in front of them and watched…

Meanwhile…

The avengers sat in silence while agent Coulsen worried and fretted about his stepdaughter. Phil actually did call that cellist back after his brush with death and after five years they had gotten married. (In my story Phil almost died but didn't. He is way too sweet and caring and funny. I think he remind me of my dad. : )

"I don't know what to do guys." Coulsen whimpered " " when I met aria, Carmen was this sweet little girl that wanted candy and stuff, now all she does around me is roll her eyes and sulk,"

"Do not worry Phil, back in Asgard my niece acts the very same way." Reassured Thor

"Man teenage girls suck." Tony observed

"Yeah that is true."

I do agree."

"Hey!" Eris shouted I'm an eternal teenage girl! And if Artemis heard what they said she would turn them into jackalopes!

"It's okay Eris." Discord sneered "now we know how to prank them"

Eris gasped with realization "Oh, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Discord held up a vial. It was hewn out of diamond and was filled with a bubbling pinkish liquid.

"Yup"

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Avengers turn into girls! Chapter 2

I do not own avengers. But I really wish I did

In the moonlight that streamed from the window a shadow could be seen it flitted to a bed nervously. She checked the human. Dead asleep. The shadowy figure breathed a sigh of relief. She took out a little crystal dropper filled with a potion.

Drip.

She had dropeped one droplet of the rose scented potion into the mischief god's mouth.

As she watched he turned into the very thing he loathed.

A teenage girl. The figure tipped back the hood of her cloak. And as you probably guessed (again) the maiden was Eris. She smirked, her silvery eyes glinting.

"One down, five two go" she whispered slyly. And at that she turned and glided out of the room, as stealthy as her reflection on the dark marble floor.

Loki pov

Loki smiled in his sleep.

Beep.…beep….. Bee- click

Loki hit the snooze button and opened his eyes, he felt…

Strange.

Not pain or discomfort in any way. Just…

Different.

"Maybe I just ate too much at dinner last night." He muttered to himself dryly.

He stood up. Had the room gotten bigger somehow? Nah. He headed to the bathroom and froze, as he looked into the mirror…

AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!…..

Sorry this is sooo short

It'll be bigger next time I swear.


End file.
